Prussia's Torture Chamber
by PrUK
Summary: England got caught up having a cup of tea with the German brothers and knocked out only to find himself locked up in a prison where he receives multiple kinds of abuse from Prussia. Later on in the series the two warm up to each other after England saves Prussia's sorry ass
1. Chapter 1

**Prussia's Torture Chamber – Chapter 1**

"…So what was it you wanted me here for?" England questioned whilst leaning over for a cup of tea.

"Eh? What we wanted you for? That's easy," Prussia grinned menacingly.

"Austria hired us to get you back for ditching him in the Austrian Wars," Germany entered into the conversation.

"So what is it you want; gold?" England questioned in confusion.

"Nope," Prussia said whilst standing up. He started walking out of the room, whispering something in Germany's ear, after which he continued going out of the room.

Five minutes passed and the room stayed silent; Germany just stood there looking blank while England finished off his tea.

"So may I leave?" England requested; Germany just stood there.

England sighed and had his last sip of tea, but just as he was about to stand up Germany grabbed a tissue out of one pocket and a vile out of the other.

"What are you doing?" England questioned.

"My orders. Now stay still," Germany muttered whilst pouring something onto the tissue.

"Bloody wanker, what the hell is th-?!" Germany put the tissue over England's nose and mouth.

Struggling and unable to escape he had no choice but to breathe in whatever Germany poured onto the tissue.

"Lights out," Germany said while looking upon one of his enemies.

"Good job, brother," Prussia grinned while re-entering the room.

"What now?" Germany questioned; Prussia just stood there and glanced down at England.

"Take him to the basement. I'll take care of the rest," Prussia murmured.

**1 Hour Later**

England slowly opened his eyes only to see Prussia sitting there with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Prussia questioned while slowly walking over.

"What the hell is this place?!" England jumped in a panic to the nasty surprise of manacles being tightly clamped to his wrists and feet, and almost choked on the restraints around his neck.

"What's the matter England, can't you move?" Prussia's grin grew even more menacing.

"Prussia, what the hell is going on?!" England struggled in an attempt to get out of the restraints.

"I suggest you quit while you're ahead. After all, nobody is coming to save you," Prussia said tauntingly.

Prussia walked over to a wall covered in torture devices.

"What's over there?" England questioned with worried eyes.

England's eyes widen as Prussia goes to grab the whip.

"Revenge," Prussia said bluntly while walking towards England with a grin.

"So that's what Austria wanted?!" England continued struggling.

"Actually, that's just Austria's reason. This is for my own amusement," Prussia raised the whip to England's chin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" England lashed out.

"Where do you want to start?" Prussia asked with a grin.

"Bloody wan-!" Prussia lunged forward and kissed England.

"You taste like bad scones," Prussia said as he licked his lips.

"Idiot!" England yelled, his voice hoarse, as he tried escaping his restraints.

Prussia held England's arms still as he brought his lips to England's ear.

"Hold still..." Prussia whispered.

"This is going to be fun," Prussia dragged up England's shirt with the whip.

"Get off of me!" England screamed while continuing to struggle.

"No!" Prussia shouted as he whipped England on the chest.

England winced but stayed quiet, despite still struggling.

"Kesesesesesese stop struggling keseseseseses," Prussia laughed as he continued whipping England.

England remained quiet while biting his lip and just focused on setting his right arm free.

"You're the first victim who won't stop struggling," Prussia sneered as he grabbed England's right arm.

"First… Victim?" England questioned.

England stopped struggling for a minute and tried to look Prussia in the eyes.

"What did you think? You thought you were the only one who has been in my awesome torture chamber?" Prussia mocked.

"No, I was just curious was all," England muttered as he lowered his head.

"What are you disappointed?" Prussia asked as he lifted England's head to meet his gaze.

England remained silent with his hair hanging over his eyes, hiding his expression.

Prussia brushed the hair out of England's face so that he could see England's emerald green eyes.

"What?" England asked as he was about to attempt to get his right arm loose from Prussia's grip.

"You didn't answer my question. You wouldn't want to be whipped again, would you?" Prussia said as he dragged the whip up England's chest.

"Do what you want," England muttered as he turned his head away.

"What was that? I didn't quite get it, can you say it again?" Prussia taunted, leaning towards England's face.

"I said do what you want," England said, turning his head the other way.

"Whatever you say, England," Prussia oblidged as he put his whip on the ground.

"Good, you've let go of me. How about letting me out of these restraints too?" England said while continuing to struggle getting free.

"I never said I would let you go," Prussia started unbuttoning England's pants.

"What the HELL are you doing, you wanker?!" England yelled in shock, blushing as he did so.

Prussia chuckled lightly. "England, I think you know what I'm doing. All you can do now is sit back and enjoy the show!" Prussia ended with a yell as he tore off England's pants.

"Nng... Stop it!" England shouted, realising what Prussia had in mind.

"Stop that, England; I won't be able to take your jocks off!" Prussia shouted as he tried taking off England's jocks.

"I don't want you anywhere near me, so just quit it!" England struggled even more violently than before.

"Oh, put a sock in it England. We both know you want it," Prussia said, making eye contact with England.

"I don't want whatever 'it' is! I want you to stop!" England quickly looked away from Prussia.

Prussia brought England's face back up to face his.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, his red eyes staring at England's like a piercing dagger.

England remained silent and refused to respond.

"Well then, I've had a little something special planned in case you said that," Prussia said as he started unbuttoning his pants.

England kept silent, but continued trying to free himself.

England saw that Prussia had finished taking off his pants and started leaning towards him. He winced in fear only to open his eyes and see Prussia had undone the chain on his left arm.

"What... why are you doing this?" England stared wide-eyed at his freed hand.

"It's simple. Because I want to," Prussia answered as he started working on England's jocks.

"Let, nn, go, you bloody wanker!" England yelled, trying to push Prussia away from his manhood.

Prussia pulled England's hair to stop him from squirming.

"Now now, no fighting," Prussia taunted.

"Agh... let... g-go..." England begged him; eyes squeezed shut so he could pretend he wasn't there.

"Oh, but don't you want to see how this ends?" Prussia said as if he were talking to an animal. He pulled on England's hair more violently. "Don't you?" he snarled.

"N-no, I don't... please... s-stop..." England continued begging. Prussia smirked.

"Beg all you want, but it's not going to stop me," Prussia said, working his way down to England's member.

"Nng... no.. don't... anhh.. n-not there..." England's pleas soon became moans as he focused on Prussia's touch.

Prussia glanced up at England's flustered face and let out a small chuckle.

"Ahh, if only you could see yourself," he muttered.

"Sh-hahh... ng... shut up-hnnn... nn..." England felt his ears warming up from the sensation of Prussia stroking his cock.

"I know you want this, and it seems you do too," Prussia said, firmly grasping England's manhood.

"M.. Pru.. ah-mm.. ssia-ngg!" England had been overcome by his inhibitions; moaning more freely than ever before.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it," Prussia teased.

"Ahh... hanh-ngg.. hahhmm.. ahh!" England tried speaking, but every single word he could think of was engulfed by his moans.

"You're going to have to repeat that, England," Prussia laughed, moving his hand up England's manhood.

"Ng... fine-ah! Mm, Pru-nn-ssiaaaahh..." England moaned.

"Still nothing? Ah well, maybe this'll help," Prussia said, leaning down to take England's erect dick in his mouth.

"Ahh... ngh! Just-ahh! Fuhhh.. ck.. me al... ready-mff!" England couldn't believe how uncomfortable he felt downstairs, like his seed was begging for release.

Prussia smirked, knowing full well how his partner was feeling. He moved his head up and down on England's head.

"Ahh.. h... dammit... mmm.. nghhh-ahh!" England moaned loudly, sure he would burst sometime soon.

Prussia noticed just how close England was to his end, and started accelerating. He looked up and smirked at just how red England's face was.

"Prussiaghh.. Iahh-bou... outta-ngh! Cuhhm..." England moaned, losing all trains of thought besides his instinct.

Prussia sensed that England was losing himself, so he pulled back.

"Prussia, what the hell?!" England yelled, confused and disappointed.

"Don't worry, this won't last for too long," Prussia whispered huskily in England's ear. He undid the rest of England's restraints and turned him around to face the wall. "Get ready."

"Huh, what are you doing?" England asked, completely innocently.

"Don't worry, you'll know soon enough," Prussia said as he came up behind the other man.

"What?" England tried to face Prussia, but Prussia took his hands before he could.

"So England, before we start, what are your thoughts on anal?" Prussia said, laughing the entire time.

"Holy shit..." England whispered. His eyes widened; he realised what was happening.

Prussia grunted softly as he slid himself into England.

"Shit plea-ung! Sto-ahh!" England wasn't really sure whether he enjoyed this or not. Sure, it hurt a lot, but something about having Prussia inside him made him feel good.

Prussia smirked at England's reaction, and promptly whispered in his ear. "So, having fun?"

"Nn... mo- ah! Moree!" England moaned as he finally gave into his senses.

"Okay then, let's get started," Prussia said as he began to thrust in and out of England.

"Ahh-ng-Prussiaaah..!" England moaned, happy that Prussia was the one taking him that night.

"Ng, England..." Prussia said as he started to succumb to the pleasure.

"Ngh-ahh!" England's moans became a lot louder than before. Prussia stuck his fingers into England's mouth, making him quiet down.

"Shut up!" Prussia shouted as he moved faster with each thrust.

"Nnn-ngh!" England tried to speak but it was useless. His eyes began to widen in fear.

"Mmh, this feels so good..." Prussia said, close to his release. England decided to remain quiet since any effort of speaking ended up in punishment. But his eyes remained wide open. Prussia took a couple more thrusts before his release came.

"Ngh, ah, t-that felt s-so goood..." Prussia exclaimed, just after spilling his seed inside England.

"Ahhahaaah!" England moaned loudly as his insides were filling up with warmth. He came seconds after and fell to the ground. Prussia pulled out and proceeded to sit on the floor.

"That… was a good fuck... Want to do it again?" Prussia said sarcastically, panting all the while. England remained silent and attempted to stand up. It didn't take long for him to fall back down again.

Prussia got up and proceeded to stumble to the door.

"Later, loser!" Prussia shouted as he stumbled out the door.

"Shit..." England muttered as he lent back onto the wall…


	2. Chapter 2

**Prussia's Torture Chamber - Chapter 2**

**2 Days Later**

Prussia walked back down to his torture chamber to see his little pet, England, asleep on the floor where he left him.

"Keseseseses, he's kind of cute when he sleeping," Prussia whispered to himself as he walked over to the sleeping England. Prussia bent down and whispered to England, "Wake up England, its rape time, keseseses."

England opened his eyes slowly and remained silent.

"How was your sleep, England?" Prussia said as he stood back up.

"Bloody wanker, it's been 2 bloody days," England muttered while wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry I've been at Austria's place, kesesesese, but I'm back now. Aren't you happy?" Prussia said teasingly.

"That wanker's the reason I'm even in this mess!" England grumbled, menacing glare pearcing the floor.

"...And I went through all the trouble of bringing you a present," Prussia said, pretending to fake sob.

"Not interested," England said bluntly as he turned away.

"Are you sure? I was going to unchain you but it'll still work if you're chained up," Prussia said matter-of-factly as he walked back out the door. He came back with 4 bottles of different alcohol. England glanced to see what Prussia had with him.

"I'm positive I won't be drinking in this place," England muttered whilst turning his head away.

Prussia sat in front of England with the 4 bottles sitting in front of him. "What do you want first? Vodka, weak beer, strong beer, or gin?" Prussia asked as he pointed at each of the bottles.

England remained silent; it'd been about a month since he last had any alcohol.

"I'll choose, hmm... let's go with... strong beer!" Prussia shouted excitedly and ran off to get glasses.

He poured the beer into both glasses and passed one to England. England just sat there, refusing to move.

"Don't make me poor it down your throat!" Prussia shouted and pushed the beer in England's face. England simply gritted his teeth and turned away. "God dammit, England..." Prussia mumbled. Prussia then used his free hand to grab England's manhood.

"Wait…" England muttered, as he lowered his head.

"What? Are you finally going to drink your beer?" Prussia asked. England gritted his teeth and used his free arm to grab the glass of beer.

"Jug! Jug! Jug! Jug!" Prussia shouted as he let go of the glass. England reluctantly had a sip. A few minutes later, after many reluctant sips, Prussia got bored of the 'one sip' thing and tilted England's glass a little so he would drink more. "Hurry up and drink it, England!" Prussia said as he tilted England's drink more.

"Wai- sto- ngh!" England began to struggle; he hadn't eaten, let alone drunk, anything over the past two days of imprisonment.

"Keseseses, that's a good England." Prussia said as England started to drink his beer. England just stayed still and swallowed as fast as he could with Prussia tilting the glass more and more.

Once England had finished his glass, Prussia sculled the rest of his beer. Prussia put the glasses down, "Now which one do you want next, vodka, weak beer or gin?" Prussia asked.

"Ngh!" England felt sick and had no interest in drinking anymore.

"I think we'll go with the gin." Prussia said as he poured the gin into both of the glasses. "So England, are you ready?" Prussia asked as he held up the glass of gin.

"No thanks," England said as he turned his head away.

"Awww! Come on, I'll go first!" Prussia said as he drunk the gin.

"Ahh, that tasted good! Now it's your turn," Prussia said as he shoved the glass in England's face.

"Bloody wanker… I'm going to be sick," England murmured whilst turning his head away from the gin. Prussia grabbed England's face and turned him to face him. Prussia tilted England's head back and brought the glass up to his lips.

"Now drink!" Prussia growled.

"Let go!" England lashed out, using his free arm as a weapon. He pushed the drink away and attempted to stand up.

Prussia stood up and grabbed the chain that was hanging from the wall. He grabbed England's free arm and chained it back to the wall.

"Now then, drink!" Prussia yelled as he poured the gin in England's mouth.

"No st-ngh!" England drank the gin in one big gulp.

"Good boy," Prussia whispered as he put the glass down. "Now… Vodka or weak beer?" Prussia asked as he held up the bottles.

"No more… Please…" England begged, yet once again he was at Prussia's mercy.

"If you drink the vodka, I'll drink the beer," Prussia said as he opened the bottle of vodka and tilted England's head up.

"Hell no, I'm close enough to throwing up already! Last thing I need is to be reminded of that wanker, Russia!" England exclaimed, while beginning to struggle, but once again it was a futile attempt.

"Oh boy, you're making this thing a real hassle. Just hold still." Prussia said in a bored tone. Prussia forced England's mouth open and began to poor the vodka in, "Kesesese, you should see your face, England. It's priceless!" Prussia laughed.

England couldn't speak, and the restrains were nowhere near loose.

"Whoops, I should've left a bit of the vodka for me... Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyway," Prussia said as he threw the empty vodka bottle away.

"Now then, the question is, are you drunk enough?" Prussia asked.

"Damn you," England groaned. His face was dark red from the alcohol.

"Mmmhh, maybe I'll give you the weak beer to make you a just bit more drunk," Prussia said as he picked up the beer bottle.

"Well, open wide," Prussia said, opening the beer bottle. Prussia proceeded to tilt England's head and began to forcefully poor the beer in England's mouth.

Prussia emptied the last of the beer into England's mouth then threw the bottle away.

"So, how do you feel now?" Prussia asked as he sat down in front of him.

"Sick, you bloody wanker; I haven't eaten in two days, and the only thing that Germany ever does is check the restraints," England turned away.

"Keseses, that's his job. Oh, and I forgot that you were down here so I didn't feed you kesesesese," Prussia laughed as he stood back up and chuckled a bit.

"Dammit, how much longer does Austria intend on hiring you to keep me here?" England looked Prussia in the eyes.

"Oh, he only told us do keep you here for the first two days; I'm just keeping you here for my own amusement," Prussia said as he walked to the wall where the torture devices were.

"For your amusement?" England questioned.

"Yes, was I not clear the first time?" Prussia said as he looked back at England.

"So basically, I'm just your chew toy," England lowered his head.

"Chew toy? No, you're my play boy, kesesesese," Prussia said as he grabbed a branding iron and walked towards England.

"Do you want the hot one or the cold one?" Prussia said with a cheeky grin on his face. England looked up.

"Neither!" England screamed, his eyes grew wide once he realised what Prussia was holding.

"I'll go with the cold one, keseseses," Prussia laughed as he walked over to a bucket of nitrogen ice.

"No!" England screamed his eyes wide open in fear.

"Oi, quiet! Germany will be mad if you wake him up!" Prussia hissed as he picked the bucket up and walked back over to England.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit," England muttered while attempting to break out of the chains once again. Prussia placed the bucket down next to England and placed the branding iron in it.

"Now England, I'll give you two choices. If you choose to be a bad boy, I'll brand you with the nitrogen. Or you can be a good boy and suck my dick," Prussia said while lifting the branding iron out of the bucket.

"Neither, you bloody wanker! Haven't I already suffered enough?!" England lashed out, and finally managed to break his left arm free from the chains while almost choking on the collar which Germany switched over to a choker chain.

"Stupid England!" Prussia shouts as he pushes the branding iron into England's stomach.

"Ngh!" England winced, biting his lip. His eyes widened and began to water a little bit from the pain. Prussia pulled the brand iron away from England.

"I'll tell you one more time. Be a good boy and suck my dick," Prussia snickered, examining the Prussian mark on England's stomach.

"I… I give in… I… I'll suck your dick you… git… J-Just stop." England said, swallowing his pride and shedding a tear.

Prussia lengthened the choker but unlocked everything else and stepped back watching, while England dropped down to his knees.

"Now get to work, my pet!" Prussia said as he pointed to his pants.

England looked up at Prussia, knowing that if he did not obey he would be brutally punished. England then began to work on unbuttoning Prussia's pants.

"Hurry up England, we don't have all day!" Prussia shouted as he looked down at England. England pulled out Prussia's cock and began to suck on it.

"Yes, that's a good pet," Prussia said as he grabbed England's hair.

"Ngh-mnh… Mmn," England continued sucking more vigorously.

"Mmm, mmh... That feels really good; we should do this more often," Prussia moaned as his legs grew shaky.

"Mnhmm… Ngh-mmm..." England began sucking harder and moving faster.

"Mmh ah.. I..I'm g-going to cu-mmh" Prussia moaned as he gripped tighter on England's hair.

"Mmnghmm… Mnph..." England continued despite what Prussia just said.

Prussia couldn't hold it anymore and released his seed in England's mouth.

"Mgh!" England struggled to move away with Prussia still holding his hair firmly.

Prussia let go of England's hair and he fell back onto the ground.

"Man England, have you given France a blow job?" Prussia asked as he tried to regain his normal breathing pattern.

England leant back onto the wall, while breathing heavily.

"I'll take your silence as a yes,'' Prussia said as he sat up.

"Git! It's hard to breathe after you've just had a mouthful of cum! And to answer your question, no," England pouted.

"Could have fooled me," Prussia said as he looked at the door.

"Actually speaking of France, he was going to come over. I guessed he never showed," Prussia said as he looked back to England.

"What the hell would France be coming over for?" England questioned looking over at the door.

"Well..." Prussia looked away from England. "I asked if he wanted to join in on the fun, you know?" Prussia said as he stood up. England's eyes widened, still a bit wet from the branding, as he looked over at Prussia.

"Why do you look so surprised? I mean it was going to happen sooner or later," Prussia stated as he grabbed his pants.

"I'm strictly out of bounds for that frog-mouthed git," England said while attempting to make eye contact.

"You sure? That's not what he said!" Prussia shouts as he gets slightly aggravated.

"What exactly did shit-beard say anyway?" England looked at Prussia in confusion.

"Nothing that you need to know!" Prussia shouted pulling his pants on.

England looked at the door once more, then begun to pull on the choker chain.

"Oh yeah," Prussia said as he walked out the door. He then returned with clean clothes for England.

"Here, put these on." Prussia said as he handed England the clothes.

"I would if I wasn't still hurting from when you fucked me," England grumbled and looked away.

"So you want to walk out in front of my brother and possibly France butt naked?" Prussia asked as he leaned against the wall.

England gritted his teeth and tried to walk, but it ended the exact same way as his previous attempts of walking; it was futile.

Prussia took a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

"I'll just drag you out there myself," Prussia said as he handcuffed England to himself.

"Git! I can barely stand, let alone walk or even get changed! Why's it so important for me to be out there anyway?!" England lashed out.

"Well I was going to let you sleep in my bed, but since you like it down here so much..." Prussia said as he started to undo the handcuffs.

"I don't, just give me a hand getting dressed. After all, it's your fault I can barely mov,e" England faced Prussia.

"...Fine," Prussia reluctantly said as he started to help England get dressed. Prussia started to button up England's top.

"You're how old? And you still can't dress yourself after sex," Prussia mumbled. England just gritted his teeth, afraid that Prussia might punish him if he'd respond.

Prussia looked up at him and grunted.

"What?" Prussia asked staring into England's green eyes.

"Nothing…" England sighed.

"Whatever," Prussia said as he unlocked the choker.

Prussia then started on getting England's pants on.

"God dammit, this is worse than dressing Germany," Prussia said as he stood back up. "You ready?" he asked.

Ignoring that comment, England nodded. Prussia, knowing full well that England was unable to walk, picked up England and threw him on his shoulder.

"What the hell do you eat? You're heavier than you look," Prussia stated before walking to the door.

"Bloody git, put me down!" England screamed while hitting Prussia continuously on the back.

"..." Prussia opened the door and walked up several stairs. He made it to the top of the staircase and turned left, walking down a hallway. "We're almost there so don't stress," Prussia said as he continued to walk down the hallway.

Hearing those words made England calm down a bit.

Prussia made it to the end of the hallway to find the door to his bed room is open. He walked in and turned on the light…


	3. Chapter 3

**Prussia's Torture Chamber – Chapter 3**

**Prussia's Room**

Prussia walks into his room and turns on the light. To his surprise, sitting on his bed was France.

"What's wrong, Prussia?" England asked.

"Nothing; what are you doing in my room" Prussia said as he place England on the ground. England glanced across to see who Prussia was talking about; his eyes widened.

"So this was the fun you were talking about, Prussia," France said as he got off the bed and made his way over to Prussia and England.

"But you already missed out. Too bad too," Prussia said as France bent down to look at England.

"Aww! I wanted to have some fun with Angleterre too! So, do you want to go another round?" France said as he came face to face with England.

"Hell no!" England turned away in disgust.

"Hey France, I think you should just go perv on Austria and _not_ French up my room," Prussia said as he tried to push France out the door.

"Hey! That's not nice, I just wanted to play with England!" France yelled as Prussia shoved him out the door.

"Guess he came after all," England said staring at the door.

"Yeah, now he's going to be standing outside my door listening to what we're doing until Germany comes along," Prussia said with a smirk.

Prussia sat down next to England and stared at him.

"What is it?" England questioned.

"I wonder if you'd look good in a maid's outfit..." Prussia wondered to himself.

"Huh?" England looked at Prussia in confusion.

Prussia got up and walked to his closet and opened the doors.

"Now let me see…" Prussia muttered as he looked around in the closet. "Found it!" Prussia said pulling out a black and white maid dress. "Let's see if it fits," Prussia said as he ran back to England.

"Try this on!" Prussia shouts handing him the dress.

"What the heck are you doing with something like that in your closet?!" England yelled while staring at the dress with disconcertion.

"Well this one time, Spain wore it at a party - he got it off my brother - and then he accidentally left it here and so I kept it!" Prussia said.

"Spain wore it?! That's even worse!" England yelled in disgust.

"Put it on now or I'll let France back in!" Prussia shouted as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"No! I know where this is going and I'm still weak from the last session! Remember?!" England glanced up at Prussia.

"Fine, I'll let you rest but when I get back, you'd better have put the dress on. Or else," Prussia said as he dragged England to the bed and tossed him on it. Prussia pulled out the handcuffs from before and handcuffed England to the bed.

"I'll be back later with a snack!" Prussia shouted as he ran out the door.

England laid back and shut his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

**7 Hours Later**

England opened his eyes. He sat up; his eyes searched the room for Prussia. He realised that the handcuffs were still attached to the bed.

"That idiot, how does he expect me to get changed with one hand?" England sighed as he grabbed the maid's outfit with his free hand.

England separated everything in an attempt to figure out what goes where. His eyes widened as he saw a pair of panties.

"What the hell was Spain doing with these?!" England screamed, picking up the panties. "Damn you, Prussia…" England muttered as he pulled off his pants and underwear and put the panties on.

England continued getting the bottom half of himself changed, but once that was done he noticed that his arm was in the way of getting changed into the top half.

"God dammit, Prussia," England sighed whilst trying to get the dress on.

**30 Minutes Later**

England finally managed to get the dress and apron on. A couple of minutes, later Prussia walked in the door.

"Here you go! I brought you something to eat. Oh! You've managed to get dressed," Prussia said as he walked over to England with a plate of food.

"Eat up, it's mashed potato and gravy," Prussia said as he handed the plate to England.

"Oh, I almost forgot the fork," Prussia said as he pulled a fork out from his jocks.

"Why did you have to put it there, of all places?" England looked away in disgust.

"I thought it would give the meal some extra taste," Prussia said as he sat on the bed.

"Oh wow, where did my appetite go?" England sighed.

"That's just mean! Germany made it himself and he's going to be so upset when he hears you're not eating his food!" Prussia shouted as he fake sobbed into his hands.

England's branded stomach growled as Prussia finished his sentence.

"Eat the food, England; you know you want to. My maid slave," Prussia said with an evil grin on his face.

England closed his eyes and turned away.

"Don't make have to force feed you," Prussia said as he crawled towards England.

"As I said before, I think I lost my appetite," England said.

"Okay, I'll give you two choices. The first one is eat your food then play a little game. The second, be my slave for the rest of the day and get to have your way after you finish being my slave. Which one do you choose?" Prussia asked with an evil grin.

"I'm not eating that, let alone playing any of your games. And I don't serve anyone!" England said proudly.

"I guess if you don't want to choose, we could just have more fun with the branding iron," Prussia said as he slowly made his way to the door.

"Wait!" England's eyes widened in fear while attempting to make eye contact with Prussia.

"Yes?" Prussia said as he turned his head too look at England.

"Fine, I-I'll do whatever y-you want…" England muttered lowering his head; his eyes remained wide.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear which choice you mad. Can you repeat that?" Prussia said as he put his hand on the door.

"Stop it! You bloody git! I said I'll do whatever you want!" England lashed out, a couple of tears trickling down his face.

"I'm just teasing, my slave," Prussia said as he walked back over to England. Prussia unlocked the handcuffs and proceeded to sit on a chair.

"Your first order is to give your awesome master a lap dance," Prussia said as he pointed to his lap.

England gritted his teeth, stood up, and walked over to Prussia.

England sat on Prussia's lap facing him, and started to grind on him as he began to unbutton Prussia's shirt.

When England was done, he started to place butterfly kisses down Prussia's neck, while still grinding against Prussia's package.

"England, why don't we just cut to the chase? Start stripping," Prussia said as he pointed to the maid outfit.

England slowly nodded as he reluctantly took everything off.

"That's a good England..." Prussia said as he watched England strip out of the maid outfit.

"Now be a good England and wait on the bed while I go and get something," Prussia said as he jumped up out of his seat and ran out of the door.

England walked over and sat on the bed.

A few minutes later, Prussia came back holding something in his hand.

"England, I have a little surprise for you," Prussia said as he ran over to the bed.

Afraid that it was alcohol, England didn't say anything.

"I want you to guess what it is. Don't worry, it's not alcohol; Germany took that off me," Prussia said as he chucked the object to England.

"What the hell are you doing with one of these?!" England yelled; eyes wide open as he faced.

"You should really ask Germany that one, my slave," Prussia said with a smirk.

"Now take a rough guess where that's going if you misbehave," Prussia said as he looked at England's face.

England's eyes remained wide while staring at the dildo Prussia just threw at him.

"Answer me or you'll be punished," Prussia said while looking at the door.

"Understood. It'll go in my ass," England said, trembling in fear.

"Now I want you to be a good slave and undress your master," Prussia ordered as moved towards the bed.

England undressed his master.

After Prussia was undressed, he then proceeded to lie on the bed.

"Now be a good slave and suck your master's dick," Prussia ordered as he pointed to his cock.

"No way! Last time you wouldn't let go and then you came in my mouth," England leaned away.

"Tsk tsk tsk, England. Questioning your master. You know what this means, right?" Prussia smirked as he got closer to England.

"No!" England moved backwards too far - in an attempt to escape from Prussia - and ended up falling off of the bed.

Prussia took advantage of England's situation and stepped on England's back pinning him to the ground.

"Bad slaves must be punished," Prussia said as he pushed the dildo into England asshole.

"Wai- I'll tare!" England yelled.

"Keseseses, you're funnier to watch than Italy," Prussia said as he laughed.

"Whaaah! The hell-ngh are you bringing Ita-mmnh up for-ahh?!" England questioned looking back at Prussia.

"Because I can! Didn't you hear me when I said this was my brothers'? Now what do you think _he_ uses it for?" Prussia asked. England's eyes widened in disgust.

"Get that thing-aahhangh, out of me!" England began to struggle and attempted to get up.

"Nah, I'm good," Prussia said as he sat on England's back and started to pump the dildo in and out of England.

"Shi-ahh… Stop! I-ngh-I get it. Jusmmph stop!" England moaned angrily.

"Sounds like you're enjoying this, England," Prussia said as he went faster and faster.

"Shit-ahh! It'd be bloody low if I came because of some toy…" England mumbled to himself.

"What was that, England? I didn't hear that," Prussia said as pushed the dildo in harder.

"I-nyahh didn't say aaahnything!" England's moans slowly began overtaking his words.

"Whatever you say, slave," Prussia said as he pulled out the dildo.

"Git!" England said with what little breath he had left.

England lied on the floor, trying to get his breathing back to normal despite Prussia sitting on him.

"I have a question for you…" England said while continuing to catch his breath.

"What?" Prussia asked as he got off England and sat on the bed.

"Why was France in your room earlier?" England questioned while sitting up.

"... Because he can," Prussia said as he looked down at England.

"Eh?" England looked at Prussia confused.

"What?! Have you _tried_ to keep France out of your room?! It's hard work!" Prussia shouted.

"Not really… The last time I had to deal with keeping France out of my room was after the marriage proposal," England sighed.

"...I did hear from Germany about that. Kesesese," Prussia laughed as he jumped into his bed.

England stayed put while leaning on the bed.

"Aren't you going to come to bed?" Prussia asked.

Once England caught his breath, he stood up and sat next to Prussia.

"…So, my slave, what do you want to do now?" Prussia asked as he looked at England.

"Let me guess, freedom's not an option?" England let out a sigh.

"Well..." Prussia said as he looked away. "You have to do something first," Prussia said with an evil grin.

"Which is?" England turned to face Prussia.

"You have to get on your knees and beg for me," Prussia said.

"Git! What the hell do you take me for?! An Italian?! I fully intend on keeping what little amount of dignity I have left! So don't go around thinking I'd do that, even if my life depended on it! Just how low do you think I'll stoop?! I refuse to get on my knees for you, let alone beg!" England lashed out as he looked Prussia directly in the eyes.

Seconds after that outburst, England's eyes grew weak as he fainted on the bed right next to Prussia.


End file.
